All wounded up
by Miharu-sensei
Summary: a new student transfers to Alice Academy. This person knows alot about our dear Ruka... Hotaru X Ruka X OC X Natsume X Mikan
1. Welcome New Student

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -seriously typing the chapter-

Mikan: -walks in, holding strawberry-flavored lollipops- Hi Authoress!

Authoress: -turns and eyes the lollipops- ugh! Hi Mikan! What are you doing here?

Mikan: -thinks- Hmm… The Ouran High School Host Club says that you should go back to their room and type your job there.

Authoress: -shakes head negative- No way! They treat me like a piece of dirt there!

Hotaru: -appears with her baka gun- So you decided to type this Gakuen Alice Fanfic?

Authoress: -laughs nervously- ehehe…yup…

Hotaru: -smirks and aims the baka gun to the authoress- So, what are you waiting for? GO back to work!

Authoress: -sobs and has water falls tears- why do all of my favorite characters are meanies? –Is hit by baka gun-

Ruka: -holds a sign board saying- DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own us! She doesn't even own anything aside from her numerous notebooks and drawings.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1**

--8:10 am—

"Hey! Iinchou! Matte!" Mikan ran towards Yuu, "why are you guys hurrying towards the gate?" looking at the bunch of elementary kids running.

"They say that there's a new student coming. Rumors say that she's Ruka's little sister because she also came from where Ruka came from," Yuu grabbed Mikan's wrist and started to run again. He noticed that Mikan started to imagine a female version of Ruka, complete with stuffed bunny and sakura flowers around her. He sighed and let go of Mikan's wrist when they reached the large gate. He could hear Ruka's fan girls.

'I'll befriend her! Ruka will fall in love with me with her help!'

'She'll definitely look like Ruka-kun! Kawaii!!'

Yuu turned his head when he heard the gates open; letting a black limo in, "Mikan, she's here!" he shook Mikan a bit.

"Nani?!" Mikan snapped out of her thoughts. Suddenly, they heard girls' flirty screams and boys dropping their jaws. There stood beside the vehicle is a girl in elementary uniform. She has long auburn hair which reached her mid-thigh, in two pony tails that some what formed a heart outline with her hair, unconsciously emphasizing her petite body. She has large cat-like hazel brown eyes, fair complexion and at Mikan's height,

"She's so beautiful," Yuu held hearts in his eyes. Mikan turned her gaze ad stared at the girl. As she laid her eyes on her, the girl also looked back to Mikan.

"Hello there!" Mikan ran toward the girl. Being the clumsy idiot of the class, she tripped and fell face first before the girl.

"Daijobu ka?" the girl held her hand and helped Mikan stand.

"Hai! By the way, I'm Mikan. Sakura Mikan," Mikan smiled brightly to the girl.

"I'm Azumi. Miyamoto Azumi," the girl smiled back and waved at the crowd. She was about to say something when Ruka appeared with his bunny, Usagi-chan.

"So Usagi was right?" Ruka chuckled lightly, "You're finally here Umi".

"Umi?? As in the sea?" Mikan imagined Azumi with mermaid tail and swimming happily in the sea.

"Ruka! I missed you!" Azumi jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Ruka's neck.

"Aww! Kawaii!! Ruka's little sister hugging her Onii-chan," one fan girl exclaimed from behind, wiping some fake tears in the process.

"Onii-chan?" Ruka looked around them and focused his eyes to Azumi," Umi, did you tell them that 'I am your onii-chan'?" he stressed the word 'onii-chan' more.

Azumi shook her head, "Iie," she smiled, "but… just be my Onii-chan, 'okay'?"

Ruka's left eyebrow quirked and frowned, "No way, Umi. Are you just going to keep this a secret?"

"What secret Ruka-pyon?" Mikan appeared behind Ruka and she has her idiotic smile on.

Azumi let go of Ruka and patted some non-existent dust from her uniform, "I need to find Narumi-sensei," she grabbed Ruka's and Mikan's wrists and ran towards the school building.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Authoress Notes: So, how was it? Moderate Flames are accepted.

Hotaru: -hits the authoress again- Go back to work!

Authoress: Hai! Hai! Till next chapter! Ja!


	2. Welcome to Class B

Authoress Notes:

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -looks around and smirks- At last! FREEDOM'S MINE!

Natsume: -walks in- Urusei baka!

Authoress: -jabs her forefinger to Natsume- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Natsume: -clears his ears with ear buds- Imai told me to watch some idiot girl do her work or she'll sell some of my pictures –sweat drop-

Authoress: -eyes sparkling- what pictures? Ohh! I wanna have one!!

Natsume: -gives off some murderous aura-

Authoress: -scoffs- fine!

Yuu: -walks in with a sign board- she doesn't own us. If she did, she'll make you all under her control.

Authoress: -shakes fist in front of the camera- fear mehh!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 2**

"Class, listen," Narumi clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "we'll have a new student from the country side. Please enter now Azumi-chan".

The girl gracefully entered the room and bowed slightly, "I'm Miyamoto Azumi. Let's all be friends," she smiled sweetly that made boys blush except for Natsume, who's so engrossed in reading his manga.

"Do you have any questions for the new student?" Narumi looked at each student eagerly.

"What is her alice Narumi-sensei?" Sumire raised her hand and sent a fake smile to Azumi's way.

Azumi just smiled and walked in front of her, "it's for me to know and for you to find out," she smiled, "cat-dog Alice huh?" She turned her glaze to Mikan who smiled back, "Sensei, where am I going to seat?" All boys raised their hands high and also Ruka's fans.

"Anno... Let's see… Just seat between Ruka and Natsume," Narumi pointed the seat, "I have to go now! We have a teacher's meeting. Ja ne!" he left the poor substitute, who's crying again and slumped on the corner. After the happy-go-lucky teacher left, the class surrounded Natsume, Ruka and Azumi.

"Irraishai Azumi-chan! I've heard that you're Ruka's little sister," Sumire's eyes twinkled. Her imagination explored various ways to capture her 'prey'.

Ruka crinkled his nose, "I'm n--".

"Onii-chan, can we go around the Academy?" Azumi pleaded, "Please? We have Nat-chan as another company," she smiled again, sakura flowers appeared around her.

"Nat-chan?" lifting himself from the manga, "My name is Natsume, baka".

Azumi blinked twice and giggled, "I think it's cute to call you Nat-chan, Natsume-kun," she winked which made Natsume blush, "come with us, onegai Nat-chan".

"No," he stood from his sit and walked out of the classroom. When Azumi was about to chase Natsume, Ruka held her wrist and started to tug it.

"We have to talk privately Umi," Ruka tightened his hold with Azumi.

"Ittai! Onii-sama! Let go of me!" Azumi tried to pry off Ruka's hand but no use.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP THIS A SECRET??" Ruka shouted, 'I'm not your damn Onii-chan! I'm your Koibito, for Pete's sake!' he mentally sighed.

"I'm not your damn Onii-chan! I'm your Koibito, for Pete's sake! He mentally sighed," Koko read what Ruka just screamed in his mind.

"EHHH??" the students that was left in the classroom dropped their jaws. Even Hotaru couldn't help to drop her jaw, "koibito?! As in Ruka and Azumi were a couple?" they asked in unison.

"Oh Gosh! No! I mean…" Azumi stuttered. She was cut off by Ruka.

"Yes. Before I came here 2 years ago, Azumi and I was engaged," Ruka held a necklace with a golden ring, "this is the proof. She has the other ring, with my name on it," he reached for the girl's right hand and pulled the matching ring, showing others his name engraved in it. Azumi just blushed and sneezed. Her appearance suddenly took change.

"W-Wh-What's happening?!" Yuu shielded his eyes from the blinding light emitting from Azumi. The light suddenly dispersed and it revealed a girl in kimono with long ankle-length black hair in two traditional ties, a pair of blue sparkling eyes was revealed.

"Who are you?!" Hotaru aimed her baka gun to the mysterious girl.

"She's Azumi," Ruka turns, pocketing the ring in the process, "this is her true form," he hugged the girl from the back, "she has the shape shifter Alice".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Authoress Notes:**_

Authoress: -typing furiously- I've gotta finish this then return to the Ouran room.

Natsume: -yawns- yeah! Yeah! Go on, old hag.

Authoress: -shakes fist to Natsume- Meanie!! –Turns to the readers- till next chapter!!

Authoress Answering Reviewers:

Jenniferli96 and cloudyfreeze17 Thanks for reviewing my very first GA fic… Next chapy, I'll try to make it longer for you guys! –gives out cookies-

kae1523mae Ehehe…sorry but she is…but no worries… something's brewing in my mind that'll make them fall apart (I THINK! Not quite sure about it)

Me love you all!! Note: Ohh yeah! If you're into Ouran High School Host club, go to my profy and you'll see my other fic "when the scientist comes along"… Ja!


End file.
